Kidnapped!
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: It was a simple walk home. Gretchen confided something to her best friend. Then some guy takes her. What is Isabella going to do? Phineas and Ferb are concerned as the girl who gets kidnapped is one of their friends. Chesire is dangerous, What is he going to do to Gretchen? Rating for Kidnapping, and torture in later chapters. On Hiatus. Sneak Peeks on dA under Shadow26Robot.
1. It Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney.  
OCs: Chesire-yeah he will be explained more in the Fiction  
Rating: T  
**_**A/N: I was writing another Fiction that will wind up being the sequel to this one, but then the idea for this Fiction just popped into my head and I just had to write it.**

Fourteen year old Gretchen Adler was walking with her closest friend home from the first Friday of the new school year and their first Friday of their Freshman year. Gretchen sighed as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro went into another Phineas based love rant.  
"Izzy You know I love you like as sister but could you please be quiet for a moment" Gretchen said.  
"What's going on" Isabella inquired  
"i think i am being stalked" Gretchen stated quietly stopping for a moment listening for cars.  
"How so" Isabella inquired as they continued walking.  
"I just got this feeling" GRetchen replied.  
Gretchen and Isabella froze as the heard a roaring of a disel engine coming up behind them. The Huge behemoth of a truck sreeched to a halt in front of them. Gretchen shoved her backpack into Isabella's arms. Gretchen said one word to Isabella, "Run". She then started using self defense manveurs on the man who jumped out of the truck. Isabella heard Gretchen yell one thing as she watched Gretchen get pulled into the large truck.  
"Fireside Girls, get them to help" Gretchen had yelled.  
Gretchen felt a blinding pain as she was hit in the head by a thick metal object. Gretchen blacked Gretchen awoke, she found she was tied up.  
"Oh good the small Fire is awake" The man said with a dark chuckle.  
"What are you talking about" Gretchen demanded  
"Oh you will see in time" The man chuckle again

**Meanwhile...  
**"Phineas" Isabella screamed as she ran into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard  
"What's wrong Isabella" Phineas inquired as he stood striaght up  
"Gretchen" Isabella said her voice frantic  
"What about Gretchen"Ferb inquired  
Isabella dropped Gretchens backpack. Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened in shock, Gretchen would never let anyone go anywhere with her backpack. Isabella sank to her knees and she started sobbing. Ferb realized what must have transpired: Gretchen was missing.  
"What happened Isabella" Phineas inquired frimly but very gentle  
"Sh-sh-she w-w-w-was t-t-t-taken b-b-by s-s-s-some w-w-w-weird g-g-g-guy" Isabella stammered.  
"What" Ferb shouted  
"You came here" Phineas inquired  
"You two can help me find her" Isabella replied  
"Does she still have her Fireside Girls badge" Ferb inquired  
"Yes she keeps it with her at all times. The badges allow us access anywhere we need to go" Isabella answered her voice getting a little less shaky.  
"Dont you have micro-chips in them giving the exact location of each badge" Phineas inquired  
"Yes" Isabella answered  
"Then we need your permission to access the Fireside Girls Troop 46231 mainframe" Phineas said simply  
"So what are you implying Phineas" Isabella inquired as she picked Gretchen's backpack up.  
"So we just go to the lodge and have you access the mainframe" Phineas stated  
"There's just one problem with that Phineas" Isabella said slowly  
"And that is" Ferb inquired  
"The mainframe isn't at the lodge, we had to relocate it when the lodge was vandalizied last year" Isabella replied  
"So where is it" Phineas inquired.  
"WE have to get the other Girls now" Isabella said with a sigh.

**Back to where ever Gretchen is being held in captivity...  
**Gretchen felt a soft colth pressed agianist her face. It smelled sweet. Gretchen knew automatically what is was, Colorphorm. She felt something pressing into her skin, her badge for entrance to anywhere. At least the whacko hadn't taken that.  
Damn, what is it that this sick bastard wants from me? Gretchen thought as she passed out.  
The man gave a Chesire cat grin when he realized the small teen was unconsis again.  
"Oh can't you handle a little colorphorm little Fire" Chesire inquired, "No? oh well thats too bad"  
Chesire moved slowly about the room. He illuminated a portion of the wall, which was covered in Lil' Sparks magazines and the monthly Fireside Girls Magazines. He even had newspaper clippings that featured the well known Danville Troop. Chesire had circled Gretchen in each of the photos in each. He had been watching her for a long time now. Four long years. There had been others before her of course but none of the others hadn't suspected a thing until it was too late. Chesire had to be careful with this one, she was smarter than the rest. Chesire allowed himself a small grin, he had become better with the killings in the last twenty years. His father had been the original Chesire known as Omega Chesire, and a former Third Reich Young Army Solider. He had been helping his father since he was ten years old. His father had been dedicatied to the reason the Third Reich had been estabilished on. This girl was of Germanic descent and she was fair skinned and had blue eyes, but the chestnut colored hair was a slight issue.  
He had a wall covered in the killings that had been commited all over the Untied States. All of them said it was Chesire and maybe another Chesire. As usaul the police always declined to answer the questions as if it really was Chesire. Chesire's crooked grin widen. The cops never suspect a thing, when there are murders happening over two hundred miles apart.

**So what do you think so far? Like my Author's Note at the begining the idea popped into my head while writing another Fiction. A little thing about Chesire, he is completely crazy. The Next chapter will have him remembering his previous victims. Okay then Review?**


	2. Things Get More Compilcated

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney.  
OCs: Chesire-yeah he will be explained more in the Fiction, Sam (Gretchens oldest sister)  
Rating: T  
**_**A/N: I was writing another Fiction that will wind up being the sequel to this one, but then the idea for this Fiction just popped into my head and I just had to write it. When italics in qoutation marks appear that means speaking in another langauge.  
Candace's POV  
**What is Isabella doing here after school? I mean normally she is hanging out with Gretchen. i watch as Isabella drops the backpack in her hands. I see the color drain from the boys face's. Okay whats so weird and shocking about Isabella dropping her backpack? Isabella turns her back to me and I see a backpack bounce between her shoulder a moment, I take a closer look at the backpack on the ground. It is emblozed with the intails: GEA. i realize with a jolt that the backpack Isabella dropped is Gretchen's! The boys have told me that Gretchen nerver lets anyone touch her backpack. (Sibling paranoia?) I rush out right after Isabella picks up Gretchen's backpack.

"Okay what's going on here" I demand

"What do you mean Candace" Isabella asks back

"I know something is up, tell me now and I wont tell mom," I say then mutter, "As long as it isnt a criminal offense"

"Gretchen was taken by some weird dude and Isabella saw the whole thing" Phineas answers

"i'm calling the cops" I say realizing the seriousness of the situtation

"But you promised you wouldnt tell" Phineas protests

"I promised i wouldn't tell mom, but kidnapping? That is something that needs to be handled by the police, not by, and i mean no offense by this, three fourteen year olds" I reply, opening my phone and pressing the number for the Police Department.

**Chesire's POV  
**I watch as my most recent victim awakens. As my father had taught me she is bound to a chair. The inside of her left wrist is facing the ceiling. She looks around and her gaze settles on me. Damn i have never seen eyes so hateful as the ones on this fourteen year old girl. i give her a crooked grin, but unlike the others she doesn't seem unnerved by this. As per the tradition i have to mark her now. My father has always been the Omega Chesire, and I the Alpha Chesire. i pull the searing hot metal out of the fire it has been in since i brought the girl here. I have her gagged so she cant scream. I press the tip of the spear againist her flesh, she bites down hard on the gag. I take my time to mark her. I am surprised that she isn't crying. She is now bleeding freely now. She is my sixty-Sixith victim. I now remove the gag.

"_What the hell do you want with me"_ The girl spat out, I blink in surprise, this girl can acutally speak German, unlike the others.

I flash back to the last girl that i took.  
"You sicko what do you want with me" The girl had shouted, she had long blonde hair and the darkest green eyes ever. After that when she started swearing at me in English, i killed her slowly. She had pissed me off.  
I snap myself out of that memory and i notice this girl, Gretchen giving me a harsh glare.  
_  
"So you speak the German langauge. You are making this game interesting. Now tell me little Fire, did it hurt when i marked you" _I inquired

She doesnt answer. She seems to know what i will do if she respones to that question. I always kill them if they answer the question. It doesnt matter if they answer positive or negitive, I kil then either way.

._"How about you untie me and let me mark you and you tell me" _Gretchen retorts  
_  
"You are a little Shit arent you" _I inquire, Damn she is avoiding my set off buttons.  
_  
"Fire can be so willful cant it"_ she says non-chalantly, Damn it I think she is now toying with me.__

"Now what is a person of German decent doing hanging out with a Jew" I inquire  
_  
"I have no clue what you are talking about" _She answers  
_  
"You know the girl with the long black hair, blue eyes, and i don't know the fucking silver Star of David pendent hanging around her neck"_ I remind her  
_  
"Oh her, she is just a school mate of mine" _Gretchen responds

**Isabella's POV...  
**I have explained three times what happened and the police are just standing here doing nothing. They are begining to piss me off. My best friend is in the captivity of some whack job and they are just standing around discussing what to do. Sam is here with them and she looks pissed to say the least. Sam mutters something in German and then comes over to us.

"Mom is going to kick some ass when she gets word of this" Sam comments to us.

"Where is your mom" Phineas inquires

"She is in Burlin" Sam responds simply

"So basically when your mother gets back all hell is going to break loose" Ferb comments

"Yup" Sam nods, she looks over in the direction of the police and i am struck on how much she looks like her younger sister.

"We are going to find her" Phineas says confidantly

"How are you so sure that we will find her" Ferb inquires

"Ferb we can do anything" Phineas replies his trademark grin spreading across his face

"Phineas don't do anything stupid okay? I will talk to the police and see how long it actually takes them to start looking for this whacko. Seems to me that they don't understand who will be angry with them when they get back" Sam said

"That's right your dad works with the police department" I say

"I know Candace wont approve of you three trying to find Gretchen and her kidnapper but I do because I know you two boys would do anything for your friends. Bring her home safe Isabella, I have a high amount of trust in you" Sam says quietly, as an officer comes over to her.

"Now tell me how are you realted to the missing person" The officer inquires

"She's my younger sister Officer" Sam replies trough clenched teeth

"What's your full name the officer inquired

"Samantha Elizabeth Adler" Sam replies

"Adler? As in Dr. Matthew Adler?" the officer inquired

"Yes he's my father" Sam replied

"Crap, which one of your siblings was taken" The officer inquired

"My youngest sister, Gretchen" Sam practiacally growled

"Detective? We have a serious problem" The officer called to his superior

"What is it" The Detective snapped

"The girl who has been kidnapped is Dr. Adler's youngest daughter" The officer said.

"This is just great" The Detective grumbled

**Gretchen's POV  
**I glare at my captor. I notice that he has a wall covered in Nazi memorbilia. Just great a Neo-Nazi.

"_So little Fire, do you enjoy speaking in the homeland langauge with someone who speaks it with out flaws" _He inquired

"_What do you mean? I was born here in the Untied States" _I replied

"_You speak German as well as any person born in the homeland. Don't try to pull the wool over the Alpha Chesire" _he snapped

"_Do you mean like the Chesire Cat?" _I inquired

"_Someone finally understands the point"_ he exclaimed

So this guy is the infamous Alpha Chesire. This guy has killed sixty-five girls. I glance down at my left wrist which is still oozing blood. I am to be his sixty-sixth victim, but he seems placid as long as I speak German to him. He is too young to be invovled in World War Two, so he must be second or third generation. I have to get out of here but in the meantime I must keep him calm otherwise I will be his next kill. I hope Izzy got help.

A/N: Okay so Chapter two of Kidnapped! Is done. Yes I did it in POV format to give an edge on the fiction. I may or may not continue with the No POV and first person POV. Any way Reviews?


	3. What the Hell Happened?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney.  
OCs: Chesire-yeah he will be explained more in the Fiction, Sam (Gretchens oldest sister)  
Rating: T  
**_**A/N: I was writing another Fiction that will wind up being the sequel to this one, but then the idea for this Fiction just popped into my head and I just had to write it. When italics in qoutation marks appear that means speaking in another langauge. Most of the conversation between Alpha Chesire and Gretchen is in German.  
nicole(Guest Reviewer):once this one is done the other one will be posted because that reveals major plot points in this one  
**  
**At the Flynn-Fletcher residence...**  
"Okay so we need to call in the entire troop" Isabella said her face contoring into a confused look.  
"What you girls have your 'tracking down a person who has been hidden' patch" Candace inquired as she overheard the statement.  
"Actually yes yes we do" Isabella replied.  
**  
At Alpha Chesire's and Gretchen's undisclosed location...**  
Gretchen bit her lip as Alpha Chesire pressed the sharp knife in to the flesh of her back. She felt her own blood running down her back from the fresh cuts. The burn, which was about a third degree, was still oozing blood. She heard the dripping of her blood on the thick concrete floor. He removed the blade. Gretchen saw black at the edges of her vision. She blacked out due to the pain and blood loss, but not before she watched him lick the knife clean.

**At the Fireside Girls Troop 46231's clubhouse in the woods...  
**"Okay why did you blindfold us" Phineas inquired as Katie Nelson and Adyson Sweetwater pulled off his blindfold and cut loose his bindings.  
"Part of the organizations rules" Isabella replied with a shrug heading to a area with multiple computer screens.  
"Chief you know that Gretchen has like six different security codes for the computer system" Holly Wilson commented  
"Speaking of which where is she? You know she doesn't like any infraction of any organization rules" Milly Holtz stated  
"Gretchen was taken" Isabella snapped  
"What" choursed the other girls  
"Gretchen was kidnapped" Phineas repeated for Isabella, while rubbing his wrists.  
"So why are you using the mainframe for the troop chief" Ginger Hirano inquired  
"She had her badge with her" Isabella replied, typing in _her_ access codes, "Although it makes me wonder why she has so many levels of security on this thing"

Isabella brought up the tracker program. She quickly typed in Gretchens badge number. A message popped up saying that it was unable to get a GPS coordinates on Gretchens badge. Isabella swore voilently in Spanish.  
"That means either her badge is under ground, in a basement, or in a steel re-enforced vault," Ginger stated

"How do you know that" Adsyon asked  
"Gretchen did explian to me how the trackers in our badges worked" Ginger replied  
Ferb cocked his head slightly. He came over to the computers. He looked at the map that Isabella had pulled up. It was a map of Danville and Danville only. He leaned over and hit a few keystrokes and pulled up a map of the entire Tri-State Area. There was a blip on the outside of Danville that wasnt visible on the previous map.

"Or that she wasnt on the map that was pulled up" Ferb commented

**At the Semi-disclosed location of Alpha Chesire...  
**"_Blood on the floor good thing Epsilon isnt here or he would comment on how sloppy I have gotten"_ Alpha Chesire muttered to himself, in German.  
Gretchen was out cold still. Alpha watched her for a few moments, thinking. In the four years he had been watching her, she had never spoken German. He miscalculated on that part. She was able to comment and retort in the same langauge that he grew up speaking. She stirred, and felt his gaze on her, then glared at him.  
_"You're an ass you know that"_ Gretchen snapped at him.  
_"So considerate" _Alpha Chesire replied  
_"Greek and English names, yet you are German. Nice combonation"_ Gretchen commented smirking.  
Alpha Chesire said nothing. His mind wandered to the Mexican-Jewish Girl who took off running. He grunted, they were always cowards. But the Germanic girl, he had one hell of a time getting her here. Normally he would prefer not to use metal objects but Gretchen had put up such a fight. He didn't know a girl could hit so hard. Yes granted the others fought back, but none of them had that much strength in a fist swing. He better get food soon otherwise he wont be able to think. Of course he will untie Gretchens wrists but nothing else, so that way she cant harm him. Her left hand will be useless though because of the marking. The cutting of her back and collarbone serves as a deterrent as well. Alpha sighed then pressed the cloth againist Gretchen's face. She struggled againist her bonds for a few moments then went limp.  
Alpha left quickly because he knew the drug wont keep her out for too long. He had to be quick but he had to appear took aa small car instead of the large truck he had used.  
Gretchen kept her badge in her sock. Blood from her hand had been dripping on to her sock. The sock in turn had started soaking the badge, slowly short curciting the GPS tracker in it. Eventually the GPS shorted out. Everything else in the badge also shorted out causing a huge problem for the people trying to find the brillant fourteen year old.

**At the Fireside Clubhouse...  
**"DAMN IT!" Isabella swore, as the blip disappeared  
"What happened" Adyson inquired coming in to the main part of the clubhouse. She was dressed in combat gear,the same gear they used in the annual 'war games' with the Frostside Boys.  
"Have a look Sweetwater" Isabella snapped  
"I dont- her tracker has gone offline" Adyson noted  
"What the hell happened to it" Isabella growled at Ginger  
"Hold on let me pull up the data until it stopped transmitting" Ginger muttered.  
Ginger quickly went through the most recent data that had come in from the tracker in Gretchens badge. She found the information and pulled it up on the main screen.

**WARNING BADGE NUMBER 48011 CASING BREACH! CASING BREACHED BY LIQUID! SYSTEM FAILURE! LIQUID COMFRIMED TO BE BADGE HOLDERS BLOOD!**

"What the hell? Does that mean Gretchen is dead" Katie asked quietly  
"No it probably means she has lost quite a bit of blood. It takes quite a bit of liquid to short curcit the badges" Ginger said, letting her statement sink in.  
"Well we cant locate her directly now. How long can someone last with an open wound Ginger" Isabella asked gaining a more strict and severe leader mode.  
"Depends on how bad the wound is Chief" Ginger replied  
"How long do you think" Isabella inquired  
"Three maybe four days if the wounds are as bad as I think they are" Ginger answered  
"Everyone gear up now! Phineas, and Ferb that means you too" Isabella directed.

**Unkown captive location of Gretchen...  
**Images flashed through Gretchen's unconsis mind. Images that seemed famliar but werent'. There were robots flying over Danville, the Tri-State Area's flag had been replaced by a flag of some evil dude. All of the stuff the guys had made that summer were being operated by friends of the Flynn-Fletcher duo. Gretchen saw herself, angry and shooting objects at the robots with accuracy. She saw Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet Paltypus standing on two feet. Then they were in a building and having a large machine pointing at them. She remembered now, they all agreed to have their memories erased so that the guys could keep Perry.

Gretchen slowly came to. Alpha had just got back moments before. He set the food on the table. He lifted Gretchen's chin. He smirked in delight, she has just started to come to, good.

"Are you hungry?" Alpha asked using English for the first time since she woke up tied to the chair.

Gretchen just stared at him. Alpha smiled, but it was creepy. Alpha untied her wrists, but not her elbows. He was very aware of the danger of fully untying Gretchens arms posed.

**Okay yeah Alpha Chesire is totally whack, and sometimes suffers from multiple personality syndrome. Isabella in this chapter is much like Candace from the second dimesion, (Candace 2-D scares me) so shes a bit more aggresive now. As for the Badge knowing that the liquid breach was blood, lets just leave it at an AI program in it. You will see of the others remember the events of ATSD or not. Reviews are greatly welcomed :D.**


End file.
